The Awful Battle of the Stubborn
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Not exactly like you'd think, but I hope that you like it anyway. ONE-SHOT! Munkustrap has to learn how to tell stories the right way, but he's just not convinced that this song is really that important.


HAT: I got this idea when noticing that Skimble was gonna correct Munksutrap in the _Pekes and the Pollicles._ Yay! Another one-shot thanks to the movie!

* * *

"Munkustrap, tell me the story of the Pekes and the Pollicles," an orange tabby tells a younger, silver tabby that trails behind him.

Munkustrap rolls his eyes. "I don't want to. Everyone knows it."

"Amuse me," the Scottish tom grumbles, glass-green eyes watching the perimeter.

"What does this have to do with being Protector?!"

"You have to know all of the stories and tell them as accurately as you possibly can. You tell these stories to the kits and at the Ball," Skimbleshanks explains, turning to face the soon-to-be Protector. "Even _Tugger _knows them better than you!"

This causes Munkustrap to frown. "No he doesn't."

"Then prove it. Tell me of the awful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, together with some account of the participation of the Pugs and the Poms ad the intervention of the Great Rumpus Cat."

"The Pekes and Pollicles are enemies-"

"Wrong! _The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows, are proud and implacable, passionate foes,_'" Skimble correct sharply.

"Can't I summarize it?"

"You won't be summarizing it at the ball. Again."

"The Pekes and the Pollicles, everyone knows, are proud and implacable, passionate foes. It's always the same-"

"_It is,_" corrects the older tom.

Munkustrap growls. "You're not even that much older than me and you didn't even grow up here the entire time!"

Skimbleshanks breathes deeply, as if to get his temper in check, and then opens his eyes. "Listen, lad. If you're going to do it, you've got to do it right. Otherwise you make an embarrassment to yourself, your father, and your mentor!"

"You're not my mentor!"

"Yes, I am, since your father and grandfather are busy. They put me in charge of you, and I'm going to make sure that you get all of the songs right, especially my favorite songs... again."

Munkustrap starts over again, much to his displeasure, and then his eyebrows come together as he tries to get the words right in his head. "Now on the occasion of which I shall speak almost nothing had happened for nearly a week, and that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke. The big Police Dog was away from his beat, and no one at-"

"You skipped an entire chunk!"

Munkustrap sings it under his breath, but it sounds right. "I don't know what I missed..."

"_The big Police Dog was away from his beat- I don't know the reason, but most people think, he slipped into Bricklayer's Arms for a drink- and no one at all was about on the street when a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet._"

Munkustrap scoffs. "That's not important."

"Everything's important, especially since it's a song. You're going to sing this song all day until we get it right."

"There's Jenny's song, too, and dad's and a whole bunch of songs more important than this one! Besides, Rumpus Cat never shows up anyway!"

"You never know."

After house of practice Munkustrap barely managed to add that the Police Dog went for a drink, but he's thankful that his practice is over for the day. He figures he'll never sing the song. After all, the Great Rumpus Cat never shows up anyway.

* * *

-YEARS LATER TO THE JELLICLE BALL THAT THE FILM IS ABOUT-

Munkustrap takes a deep breath after introducing his father and knows that he's about to sing the song that he had the most trouble with. He'd gotten lucky the past few years and the song was replaced, but this time there's no getting around it and he knows that Skimbleshanks is going to be criticizing him if he gets it wrong after years of drilling it.

Asparagus walks up to him. "We're doing the _Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles,_ Rumpus is coming."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me" Munkustrap nods.

Asparagus nods before scurrying off with the other toms.

"Where's Mistoffelees?" the Railway Cat asks his sister.

"Over there with the queens," Jenny says, gesturing to where she's about to go.

"Mistoffelees!" hisses the marmalade tom with his paw going up and down in annoyance and exasperation before he rushes to get the tux that flirts with a certain calico queen.

Munkustrap bows and begins strongly, but still he hears Skimbleshanks run behind him, hissing at his brother as he slides in front of everyone in a big show of going back to the tom's side. Munkustrap nearly rolls his eyes at his younger brother's antics, but all eyes are on him and he can't mess up the song. He thanks the Everlasting Cat that his body remembers long lessons over this song and he comes to the part that he always messed up as he swishes his tail and walks towards an anxious looking Skimbleshanks who's poised forward.

"_The Big Police Dog was Away from his beat- I don't know the reason, but most people think he slipped into the Bricklayer's Arms for a drink-,_" Munkustrap brims with pride as Skimbleshanks nods and makes a gesture that says, "Take it away," as he backs off.

Finally, he got it right.

* * *

HAT: Just something I whipped together. Hope that you like it.

Munkustrap: *rolls eyes* I was better than that.

HAT: *giggles* Suuuuure you were.

Munkustrap: Please review for her.


End file.
